1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a towel cloth drawing-out device.
2. Description and Problems of the Related Art
In a towel sewing factory, a given length of towel cloth is drawn out onto a work table equipped with a cutting device from a towel material of long size alternately and continuously composed of pile fabric portions and plain woven portions by way of various methods to cut off a piece of towel cloth therefrom by cutting the towel material at the plain woven portion thereof for sewing.
Such a conventional automatic towel sewing machine which draws out and cut off a towel cloth from a towel material is disclosed, for example, in the Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No.2-392. That is, the towel cloth is drawn out from a towel material by a clamping device onto a pair of work tables facing each other with a gap therebetween, then a towel cloth pushing down re ember is lowered from above the gap to draw out the towel cloth by a given length from the towel material and. thereafter a thickness detector is operated to stop the towel cloth at the pile fabric portion thereof so as to cut off a piece of towel from the towel material by a cutting device.
Such a conventional towel cloth drawing-out-device, however, works normally only for a towel material regularly and alternately composed of pile fabric portions and plain woven portions having given lengths respectively. As a result, there is an inconvenience of being unable to draw out the towel cloth as long as a length more than that determined by the stroke of the towel pushing down member from a towel material having a weave error in the length of the pile fabric or plain woven portions thereof or having joints therein even if the drawing amount of the towel cloth should be increased temporarily. On the other hand, in case the stroke of the towel cloth pushing down member is increased to deal with the problem, the towel cloth drawing-out device becomes large in scale.